the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Enter and the Old Man
Old guy: There you are. What are you doing out here? Mr. Enter: Just thinking. Old guy: Something on your mind? Mr. Enter: You tell me. You keep popping up knowing what I've done and what I'm about to do. It's actually starting to creep me out to be honest. Old guy: Do you regret what you did? Mr. Enter: Honestly, it's too soon to tell. Old guy: Could you have done better? Mr. Enter: ...... I don't know. Old Guy: Sometimes we have to choose between what's right and what's easy. Mr. Enter: This wasn't one of those times. It's hard to just sit there and shut up especially when things only get worse. Old Guy: .... Mr. Enter: They're better than this, all of them. I know that they have been and I know that they can be again. Old Guy: That isn't exactly what you said. Mr. Enter: I'm not here to flatter people. I don't need to be liked; I need to be listened to. Old Guy: You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. Perhaps coming through a little less abrassive would get better results. Mr. Enter: It doesn't. Old Guy: Have you tried...? Mr. Enter: Yes. Old Guy: Something's bothering you more than worrying about He Who Fights Monsters. Mr. Enter: Let's just say that being a critical dick runs in my blood. Old Guy: Is that why...? Mr. Enter: I don't know. Honestly, and that's what scares me. Old Guy: You're careful. You're smart. Mr. Enter: Then why can't I go for two weeks without making another enemy? Old Guy: In your line of work, if you aren't making enemies then you're not doing it right. You're not afraid to speak an opinion that's out of the norm. Mr. Enter: Sounds like someone I know. Old Guy: Do you really think that you've fallen that far? Mr. Enter: No, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Old Guy: With Magical Mystery Cure and Daring Don't and It Ain't Easy Being Breezies and Equestria Games you truly believed what you were saying. Mr. Enter: And each time it got easier and easier. Old Guy: Well that tends to happen with experience. Mr. Enter: No, you misunderstand. It got easier and easier to pull something out that others were overlooking to the point where it was getting pathetic. Old Guy: So... you did what you had to do? Mr. Enter: If that's the case then why are you pitying me? I'm not a hero or a matyr or something like that. Old Guy: Then why do you think it's your place to call them out on something like that? Mr. Enter: If a friend is doing heroin, would it be in my place to get them some help? Old Guy: You care for these people, don't you? Mr. Enter: These are people that I like and respect. I want things to stay that way. I can't do either to someone who quite frankly doesn't give a shit. Old Guy: Beyond that it doesn't affect you, does it? Mr. Enter: Right. I seriously haven't been affected by taking the time to understand each episode and be a force for the positive in a sea of negativity. Old Guy: If you were fighting for the negative against a sea of positivity would it still bother you? Mr. Enter: Weren't you in my Breadwinners review? The opinion isn't what bothers me. Old Guy: Then what does? Mr. Enter: I suppose how for granted some people take it. Old Guy: Isn't everyone entitled to their own opinion? Mr. Enter: Of course, but if you're going to call yourself an analyst or a critic or a reviewer or whatever you do have to back it up. That goes without saying. It's common fucking sense. These people I've called out have earned their place for doing just that. Old Guy: I... see. So... what do you think the solution is? Mr. Enter: I gave it my best shot, so I have no fucking clue. What's your suggestion? Old Guy: Let the chips fall as they may. Speak with your head and they will come. Speak with your heart and they will stay. Mr. Enter: Yeah I suppose. Old Guy: Good critical advice, and good dating advice as well. Mr. Enter: ...... Why do I talk to you? Old Guy: Because I'm looking out for you. Mr. Enter: I don't think I deserve it. Old Guy: I do, and I'm not the only one either. Mr. Enter: Just wait until I go after something that you like. Old Guy: That's not a very optomistic outlook. Mr. Enter: Well maybe saying that high school is the best time of your life to a suicidally depressed teenager is a terrible idea. Old Guy: And will you ever make that mistake? Mr. Enter: No, of course not. Old Guy: The past is there to learn from, not to be angry at, or to be ashamed of. Mr. Enter: Something I'm obviously not very good at. Old Guy: And now we have something to improve on. You can't dwell on this for very long. You're already part of something greater than yourself. Mr. Enter: What are you talking about? And just like that, the old guy was gone. Category:Miscellaneous